Further methods employing affinity chromatography, will be developed for the purification of hexosaminidase A and hexosaminidase B from human placenta and other tissues. Antisera will be produced against hexosaminidase S in order to determine whether it contains an antigenic determinant in addition to the alpha subunit. Antisera will be prepared against alpha chains made from purified hexosaminidase A by treatement with sulfhydryl reagents. Purification of placental Beta glucosidase (glucocerebrosidase) will be undertaken.